Transcendente meditatie
| |- |thumb|right|Maharishi Mahesh Yogi (2007) |} Transcendente meditatie, afgekort tot TM, is een in de laatste halve eeuw populair geworden vorm van meditatie, die tegen betaling tijdens cursussen kan worden geleerd, en vervolgens volkomen autonoom kan worden toegepast, maar ook groepsgewijs. De techniek wordt gepropageerd door de Transcendente Meditatie beweging (TM-beweging) die sinds 1990 zijn hoofdkwartier in Vlodrop heeft. Geschiedenis In 1957, aan het eind van een grote conventie van "spiritual luminaries" ("spiritueel verlichte personen") ter nagedachtenis aan de vorige Shankaracharya van het Noorden, Swami Brahmananda Saraswati, luidde zijn leerling Maharishi Mahesh Yogi (meestal afgekort tot "Maharishi") een "beweging tot spiritueel herstel van de wereld" in. Dat was het formele begin van de verspreiding van TM over de wereld. Maharishi zei dat transcendente meditatie zo oud is als de mensheid, maar dat er van tijd tot tijd verlichte leraren moeten komen om de techniek in zijn zuiverheid te herstellen. Deze "vedische traditie van meesters" gaat volgens hem terug tot de Schepper en omvat onder andere ook Boeddha, Shankara en Jezus. Bijna vanaf het begin heeft Maharishi gewerkt aan een opzet die het mogelijk moet maken dat TM door niet-verlichte leraren kan worden onderwezen met behoud van de zuiverheid van de techniek. Hij maakt daarbij dankbaar gebruik van video en geeft de cursussen, inclusief de lerarenopleiding, in feite zelf. Enkele goed afgeschermde afdelingen voor administratie en controle maakten de zaak compleet. In de beginfase van de TM-beweging sprak Maharishi meer over de religieuze kanten van TM en heette de centrale organisatie "Spiritual Regeneration Movement". Tegemoetkomend aan de westerse behoeften werd de nadruk later gelegd op de wetenschappelijke onderbouwing en verificatie van de TM-techniek, en op de effecten van ontspanning, vermindering van stress, en bevordering van persoonlijke ontwikkeling. De populariteit van de TM-beweging nam in de jaren zeventig enorm toe dankzij de belangstelling van The Beatles. Zij ontdekten de beweging in de jaren zestig, maar keerden die later gedesillusioneerd de rug toe. Een van belangrijkste redenen was dat Maharishi bij John Lennon op een permanente donatie met vast percentage op de Beatles-inkomsten bleef aandringen voor zijn beweging. Volgens Deepak Chopra was er echter een heel andere reden voor de breuk: Maharishi Mahesh Yogi was tegen het regelmatige drugsgebruik van de Beatles tijdens hun verblijf in zijn ashram in India.Washington Times, 6 maart 2006 De TM-beweging is goed georganiseerd en beschikt over ruime financiële middelen. Aan het begin van de jaren zeventig lanceerde Maharishi het "wereldplan" voor de vestiging van één TM-onderwijscentrum per miljoen mensen van de wereldbevolking, wat destijds neerkwam op totaal 3600 TM-centra. Vele zulke centra zijn opgericht, maar lang niet alle zijn nog operationeel. Tegenwoordig zijn er TM-centra en -instituten over de hele wereld en meer dan vijf miljoen mensen hebben de techniek geleerd, wat niet wil zeggen dat zij allemaal de techniek zijn blijven beoefenen; integendeel, het merendeel van de leerlingen stopt na enige tijd. In 1990 vestigde Maharishi zich in Nederland in Vlodrop, gemeente Roerdalen, en coördineert van daaruit de wereldwijde activiteiten van de TM-beweging, op het terrein van een groot voormalig rooms-katholiek klooster. In Lelystad bevindt zich sinds 1985 een zogenaamd Sidhadorp. Daar is de Maharishi basisschool 'De Fontein'. Vanaf schooljaar 2006-2007 kregen dertig leerlingen het vak 'transcendente meditatie' op een nieuwe middelbare school. Na de eeuwwisseling besloot Maharishi om voor nieuwe beoefenaars van transcendente meditatie de cursusprijs te verhogen tot rond de 2400 euro. Wereldverbetering wordt thans beproefd door de rijken als doelgroep te kiezen (zodat de ordenende natuurwetten via TM uitwerken op invloedrijk niveau). Deze hoogdrempelige benadering wordt door veel loyale volgelingen dikwijls ontkend in termen dat ook doorsnee mensen in Nederland veel geld uitgeven aan luxe-artikelen. Deze consumenten zouden huns inziens eens te meer de hogere toegangsprijzen dienen te betalen, gezien de hogere waarde van TM-beoefening. Daar de beweging zich op deze manier boven de economische wet van vraag en aanbod stelt, is de consequentie een significante afname van de belangstelling om aan TM te beginnen. Dit leidde rond 2005 tot een opkomend schisma. Internationaal ontstond een beweging van "goeroe-vrije" voormalige TM-leerkrachten die het transcendent mediteren weer beschikbaar willen stellen voor rond een tiende van de omstreden hoge prijzen. Deze alternatieven beogen vooral dat mediterenden zich opladen uit eigen stiltepunt. De traditionele TM-beweging legt anderzijds eens zoveel nadruk op wereldverbetering en focust zich tevens op uiterlijke attributen; de "TM-toren van Babel" als hoogste van de wereld is er niet gekomen, nationale "raja's" met gouden kronen gezeten op tronen hebben er wel hun intrede gedaan. In Nederland is het snelst groeiende voorbeeld van "alternatieve TM" de zogenoemde TDM (Transcendente Diepte Meditatie), eveneens beschikkend over een cursus in de sidhi-technieken zoals beschreven door Patanjali. Tevens levert deze stroming inmiddels eigen leraren af. Bron is dezelfde traditie als waaruit de TM komt, maar de strikt hiërarchisch bestuurde oude TM-beweging distantieert zich uitdrukkelijk van deze "ketterse" trend, die daar gezien wordt als onzuiver. Maharishi sprak zich in 2003 via zijn eigen satellietzender overigens uit tegen het verschijnsel democratie: "Democratie is gevaarlijk. Je kunt democratie kopen. Geef geld en ze zullen op je stemmen." Wisselende, gekozen regeringen kunnen niet komen tot de aangewezen handelwijze, leggen TM-leraren uit: namelijk de meditatietechniek verbreiden onder voldoende mensen om te komen tot het "kookpunt" waarop de natuurwetten een samenleving spontaan gaan ordenen. Dit effect wordt gezien als zelfreferent en zou derhalve de ware democratie inhouden. Donovan heeft samen met de bekende filmmaker David Lynch de VS rondgereisd met concerten en toespraken rond hun ervaring met transcendende meditatie. Dit heeft algemene media-aandacht opgeleverd voor de David Lynch Foundation Consciousness-Based Education, een fonds dat miljoenen dollars heeft geïnvesteerd in projecten om de toepassing van deze meditatie in het onderwijs te bewerkstelligen. Scholen waar de leerlingen een geregelde rustpauze met TM krijgen, blijken niet alleen minder aan geweld en drugmisbruik onderhevig, maar presteren ook hoger dan het schoolgemiddelde in de VS. Techniek Transcendente meditatie wordt tweemaal per dag vijftien tot twintig minuten beoefend, in een gemakkelijke zithouding. De TM-techniek bestaat voornamelijk uit het in gedachte herhalen van een geselecteerde woordklank, mantra genoemd, en het toelaten dat de herhaling stiller en stiller wordt, tot de mantra verdwijnt en men alleen nog bewust is, zonder gedachten. Dit is de inwaartse gang van de meditatie en het doel ervan wordt transcendent of zuiver bewustzijn genoemd, in het Sanskriet: toerieja ("de vierde bewustzijnstoestand") of samadhi. Samen met de geest is ook het lichaam tot rust gekomen en begint "stress" op te ruimen, wat lichamelijke en daardoor ook weer geestelijke activiteit betekent: de uitwaartse gang van de meditatie. Als de zuivering afgelopen is begint weer de inwaartse gang, enzovoorts. Na de meditatie is het belangrijk te stabiliseren door middel van vertrouwde activiteit. Wanneer men wat ervaring heeft met het transcenderen, kan men gevorderde technieken leren, die tot doel hebben stilte en activiteit te integreren. De meest bekende van deze zogenaamde sidhi's is het 'hoppen' of 'yogisch vliegen', het gaat hier om een vorm van levitatie. Gevorderden in de techniek worden Sidha genoemd. Stress Hans Selye heeft stress neutraal gedefinieerd als "spanning" en onderscheidt twee soorten: eustress en distress, vrij vertaald als uitdaging en overbelasting. In de volksmond heeft het woord ongeveer de betekenis van "distress" gekregen. De veranderingen gemeten tijdens transcendente meditatie zijn volgens Selye precies het tegenovergestelde van de lichamelijke reacties op stress. In TM-taal is stress: "materiële of structurele onzuiverheden die het gevolg zijn van overbelasting van de fysiologie", waarbij niet onderscheiden wordt tussen geest en lichaam. Men gaat er daarbij van uit dat het mogelijk is om de fysiologie geheel te zuiveren en dat dit het doel is van het menselijk leven, omdat het gelijk is aan het bereiken van verlichting of "kosmisch bewustzijn". De mantra Volgens de TM-organisatie zijn de mantra's klanken zonder betekenis, speciaal uitgezocht vanwege hun gunstige invloed op het zenuwstelsel van de persoon die mediteert. Dit in tegenstelling tot gebruik van soortgelijke mantra's in andere stromingen, waar de betekenis van de mantra wel een belangrijke rol speelt in de ideatieoefeningen. Tijdens een rituele initiatie waarbij een leerling samen is met een leraar wordt de mantra aan de leerling meegedeeld. Desgevraagd antwoordde een leraar dat hij niet wist hoe hij aan die mantra kwam, maar dat hij die ‘zomaar’ wist. Beoefenaars van TM wordt aangeraden om hun mantra voor zich te houden en niet uit te spreken, omdat zijn doel is om de geest naar binnen te leiden, naar meer verfijnde lagen van bewustzijn. Daarin onderscheidt TM zich niet van andere hindoeïstische en boeddhistische organisaties waar mantra's gebruikt worden in de meditatie. Er wordt veelal gesuggereerd dat de keuze van de mantra afhankelijk is van de leeftijd van de leerling op het moment dat deze de mantra ontvangt. In de TM-traditie is het gebruikelijk regelmatig een leraar of TM-centrum op te zoeken voor een zogenoemde 'checkup', een controle over de techniek. Een leraar zou dan aan een mantra meteen kunnen zien hoe lang geleden de leerling begon met TM. Maar deze theorie klopt niet helemaal. TM en religie Volgens de leringen van Maharishi is religie noodzakelijk, moet men de eigen godsdienst volgen en zouden alle religies van oorsprong een vorm van transcendente meditatie gehad hebben. Hij zegt ook dat, nu ze de techniek vergeten zijn, godsdiensten zijn als lichamen waaruit de ziel vertrokken is. Oppervlakkig bezien zijn er veel culturele overeenkomsten aan te wijzen tussen Maharishi's vedische wetenschap en diverse hindoeïstische tradities; in de praktijk lijkt het zowel Maharishi als de meeste TM-beoefenaars te doen om spirituele groei: de ontwikkeling van individu en samenleving in de richting van groter geluk en voorspoed. Alles wat daartoe kan bijdragen is voor de beoefenaar van TM van belang, of het nu tot de sfeer van de religie gerekend wordt of niet. Meer specifiek is er volgens Maharishi (in zijn publicatie De wetenschap van het zijn en de kunst van het leven) maar één onpersoonlijke god (vgl. advaita vedanta); ter onderscheiding noemt hij de traditionele hindoegoden ''deva's'' of "impulsen van scheppende intelligentie". Hij beschrijft Veda als het totaal van structuren dat de schepping regelt, en noemt het ook wel "de wil van God" en "onbegrensde scheppende intelligentie", "de natuurwet" of de "constitutie van het universum". Hoewel hij hindoeteksten zoals de Rig-Veda "eeuwig en ongeschapen" noemt, is de echte (levende) Veda volgens hem in het transcendent bewustzijn gelegen. Claims over de effecten van de meditatie Een gevleugelde term bij de transcendente meditatie is 'De wetenschap der creatieve intelligentie'. Door meditatie zou deze creatieve intelligentie toenemen. De TM-beweging gebruikt vele medische en sociologische studies om de positieve effecten van meditatie wetenschappelijk te onderbouwen, hoewel de onafhankelijkheid en de correctheid van de methodes van die studies hier en daar in twijfel worden getrokken. Enkele met onderzoek onderbouwde claims zijn bijvoorbeeld de verlichting van hypertensie (als gevolg van twijfelachtige methodiek van die studies kan daar echter geen uitsluitsel over worden gegeven Bloedrukverlaging niet bewezen), verlaagde cholesterolniveaus en een verbeterde werking van het immuunsysteem bij geregelde beoefening van de meditatie. Een andere claim is dat de beoefening van TM helpt om "hoger bewustzijn" te bereiken: Ieder mens zou "zuiver bewustzijn" in zich hebben, dat gemeenschappelijk is voor iedereen en dat, wanneer het met het waakbewustzijn wordt geïntegreerd, helpt bij het maken van de juiste keuzes in het dagelijkse leven. De meditatie zou deze integratie van het hogere bewustzijn met het waakbewustzijn bevorderen. "Zuiver bewustzijn" zou gekoppeld zijn aan "het goede", zodat mensen met een hoger ontwikkeld bewustzijn intuïtief beter zouden weten wat "goed" is en zodoende beter zouden kunnen handelen. Zo zou meditatie een positieve uitwerking kunnen hebben op het functioneren van de samenleving. Eind jaren zeventig werden de claims voor de resultaten van de TM-techniek en de meer gevorderde "TM-Sidhi-technieken" groter en meer gericht op de bestaande leden. Geclaimde resultaten waren bijvoorbeeld levitatie en het "Maharishi-effect": een meetbaar gedaalde criminaliteit in steden waar 1% van de inwoners TM beoefenden, of de vierkantswortel uit dit aantal als ze het TM-Sidhi-programma in groepsverband beoefenden. Recentere beoordelingen kijken meestal weer meer naar de betekenis van TM voor het eigen functioneren, zoals verlaging van hoge bloeddruk (hetgeen niet bewezen is, van stress en verbetering van het concentratievermogen. Ook vermindering van agressiviteit, illusies en dwangmatigheden zouden optreden, waardoor de beweging voorstellen deed om TM in te zetten bij de behandeling van geesteszieken. Anderen kwamen echter met aanwijzingen dat meditatie bij een deel van de psychiatrische patiënten kan leiden tot een verergering van bepaalde symptomen. Kritiek Critici van TM zeggen dat transcendente meditatie een vorm van meditatie is die ook al in vele religies beoefend wordt, en dat er geen basis is voor de claim dat TM geheel uniek is. Een ander punt van kritiek is dat voor het onderricht in de meditatie een financiële vergoeding gevraagd wordt, terwijl meditatie net als iedere andere vorm van spirituele beoefening toegankelijk zou moeten zijn voor iedereen. De TM-leraren zeggen dat er geen sprake is van een sekte, maar zij hebben niet al hun leerlingen weten te overtuigen. In tegenstelling tot bij sekten, staat het mediterenden en TM-leraren vrij de beweging te verlaten en te stoppen met mediteren. Er zijn gevallen bekend waarbij druk is uitgeoefend om binnen de beweging te blijven, maar dit zijn incidenten die niet in het patroon van een open beweging passen. In tegendeel: critici ziet men dikwijls als niet-evolutionair ("negatief") en zij worden daarom genegeerd. Binnen de hiërarchische structuur wordt wel verwacht beleid van hogerhand onverwijld uit te voeren. Maharishi wordt daarbij stilzwijgend of openlijk gezien als foutloos. Bepaalde individuele karakters komen hier soms mee in botsing. Voorbeeld is de Indiase arts en schrijver Deepak Chopra, eertijds hooggeplaatst, doch later geweerd, die van mening is dat men "moet omgaan met waarheidszoekers, maar oppassen voor wie menen de waarheid gevonden te hebben." Politieke aspecten Eind jaren zeventig vestigde Maharishi een "Wereldregering met soevereiniteit op het gebied van bewustzijn". In de jaren negentig werden in vele landen Natuurwetpartijen opgericht, die aan verkiezingen meededen met als doel een "regering door de Natuurwet" te vestigen, maar deze activiteiten werden later gestaakt. In 2000 werd het "Global Country of World Peace" uitgeroepen. Maharishi vond dat democratie landen verdeelt en dat het een teken van wanbeleid is als een regering om de paar jaar moet veranderen. Hij wil een stabiele regering die elke burger kan geven wat hij wil, maar dat is volgens hem alleen mogelijk als niet menselijke intelligentie regeert, maar "dezelfde intelligentie die het heelal regeert, stil en zonder problemen". De Raam-valuta Sinds 2002 verspreidt de "Maharishi Global Financing Research Foundation, Treasury of the Global Country of World Peace" een eigen valuta, Raam genoemd. Er waren twee versies: de Nederlandse Raam die vast aan de Euro was gekoppeld (1 raam = 10 euro), en de Amerikaanse Raam, gekoppeld aan de US-Dollar. De bedoeling was dat de Raam zou helpen bij het opstarten van ontwikkelingsprojecten in de Derde Wereld: het gebruik van een dergelijk parallel geldcircuit (nl. parallel aan de gewone economie) wordt ook verdedigd door ruilsysteemclubs en is niet zo origineel als het wel lijkt. In Vlodrop werd de Raam vanaf 2002 uitgegeven, in samenwerking met Fortis Bank. In 2007 stopte de Fortis Bank hiermee, in opdracht van De Nederlandsche Bank. Maharishicentrum thumb|right|200px|Maharishi Vedic University in [[Vlodrop]] Het voormalige Franciscaanse kloostercomplex Sint Ludwigscollege dient als wereldhoofdkwartier van de TM-beweging. Tussen de Maharishibeweging enerzijds en bewoners van Vlodrop en de gemeente Roerdalen anderzijds is een conflict ontstaan nadat de beweging het kloostercomplex begon af te breken en te vervangen door een nieuw gebouwencomplex. Dit voortslepende conflict wordt al jaren voor de rechter uitgevochten. In mei 2008 kondigde de gemeente aan de beweging via dwangsommen te willen dwingen om illegale bouwsels te slopen. De gemeente Roerdalen verzette zich vooral tegen een groot zeildoek dat om het voormalig klooster is gehangen, 164 vlaggenmasten bij het paleis van Maharishi, en schijnwerpers die in het bos waren opgesteld. Ook zouden illegaal gebouwde woonunits van het terrein af moeten. Op 9 augustus 2008 liet de stichting Meru, die de Maharishi-organisatie vertegenwoordigt, weten dat de organisatie overwoog te vertrekken uit Vlodrop. De stichting stelde te veel te worden tegengewerkt door de Nederlandse overheid. Gedacht werd aan verhuizing naar India, Mexico of Oostenrijk. Bekende persoonlijkheden die TM beoefen(d)en ;In Europa * The Beatles, muziekgroep * Wieteke van Dort, actrice, cabaretière, zangeres * Paul Gelderloos, Quote 500 ondernemer, onder andere van Scarlet * Angela Groothuizen, presentatrice, zangeres * Nina Hagen, zangeres * William Hague, oud-partijleider Conservative Party in Groot-Brittannië ;In Rusland *Michail Gorbatsjov ;In Egypte *Anwar Sadat ;In Amerika: * Beach Boys, popgroep *Céline Dion, zangeres * Donovan, popmusicus * Clint Eastwood, acteur * John Hagelin, kwantumfysicus, tweemaal presidentskandidaat * Doug Henning, illusionist * Andy Kaufman, komiek / zang en dans man * David Lynch, filmmaker (bv. Twin Peaks) * Christopher Reeve (†), acteur (Superman) Good news * Donovan interview Contra-TM * , [http://www.antiqbook.nl/boox/pet/E6061.shtml Tussen wetenschap en mystiek]. Transcendente meditatie: een fiktie van verlichting. Kok-Agora/Kampen, 1987. - R.W. is een ex-TM-leraar. * [http://www.suggestibility.org/ Falling down the TM rabbit hole] - Joe Kellett is een ex-TM-leraar. * [http://www.apologeticsindex.org/t15.html Apologetics Index] Bronnen voor onderzoek naar religieuze bewegingen. }} Categorie:Nieuwe religieuze beweging Categorie:Meditatie Categorie:Yoga br:Meveriañ trehontel cs:Transcendentální meditace da:Transcendental meditation de:Transzendentale Meditation el:Υπερβατικός διαλογισμός en:Transcendental Meditation es:Meditación trascendental fi:Transsendenttinen meditaatio fr:Méditation transcendantale he:מדיטציה טרנסצנדנטלית it:Meditazione trascendentale lt:Transcendentinė meditacija no:Transcendental meditasjon pl:Medytacja transcendentalna pt:Meditação transcendental ru:Трансцендентальная медитация simple:Transcendental Meditation sv:Transcendental meditation